ultimatecreativityfandomcom-20200215-history
Smash: The Abridged Series: The Film: The Movie Part 1
Smash: The Abridged Series: The Film: The Movie 'Chapter One ' Karen: Narrating The day after the performance was crazy, and rehearsal was extra crazy. I'm pretty sure someone bit me. Not to mention that big headed kid, and his flat haired girlfriend. Dib: screen My head's not big! Violet: screen My hair's not flat! Karen: Eh-hem, who's telling the story? Violet: You, I guess Karen: Then please let me narrate. Dib: Okay. Karen: It was rehearsal the day after my performance as Marilyn, and I still had some stuff that I had to work on. Okay movie, you can take it from here. Ivy stomped in the day after Karen's ingenious performance the night before. Karen: Hi Ivy, how's it going? Ivy: Why? Karen: Why what? Ivy: Like you don't know! Karen: Ivy, I thought we agreed, no hard feelings toward the girl who gets Marilyn. Ivy: No, it's not that! You took my stuffed puppy toy! Karen: Wait, what do you mean, we aren't even staying in the same hotel room! Ivy: You took it! I'm onto you, you nerd waffle! *stomps off* Karen: Wait, did she just call me a 'Nerd Waffle'? Jessica: That's not good. Dennis: That's bad, very, very, very bad. Sue: In Ivy's little 'world' that's the same thing as calling someone the 'B' word.... Karen: R-really? What did I do to her? Sue: It's not something that you actually did, it's what she thinks you did. Derek: *walks over* Ah, yes, her stuffed puppy toy. I forgot to give it back to her, when she left it at my place. Jessica: SO IT'S YOUR FAULT--I mean you should give it back to her before what happened with Markus happens again... Derek: I will eventually. Karen: Wait who's Markus? Jessica: He used to be in the ensemble with Ivy a while ago....Then he accidently bumped into Ivy, and it didn't end well. Karen: Yikes...... Jessica: I know, he was such a nice guy.... Markus: *Walks over extremely bandaged with crutches and a neck thing* Guys! I'm finally back! The doctor gave me rubber legs and a pig spleen! Dennis: Can you dance? Markus: Not really..... Sue: Aww, sad. Derek: Oh, there's Ivy. *throws the stuffed dog toy at her* Ivy: Oh...There you are pooky! *looks at Karen* I still think you're a nerd waffle Karen! Karen: @_ @(yep, that exact expression) *sigh* You don't have to be loved by everyone to be great. and Julia walk in with to 20 year olds, a boy with black hair with a scythe shape, pale skin, brown eyes, glasses, wearing a black trench coat, blue shirt with a grey unsmiling face, black pants, and black boots, and the other a girl, with dark brown hair, pale skin, bright green eyes, dark purple dress with a purplish pink sash around the waist, grey tights, and black buckle boots Tom: Everyone, this is Dib Membrane and Violet Johnson, with Dib being the boy and Violet being the girl. Everyone: *silent* Crickets: *chirping* Tom: Even a fake giggle would help. Julia: I told you not to say that Tom. It never gets laughs. Tom: How 'bout them cats? Dib: *WTF face* Tom: Okay, Dib and Violet. Everyone: *applauds* Tom: Oh now you're not silent! Karen: *shrugs* Dib: *walks over to Karen* You're kinda cute. Derek: *to Dib* She's mine! Mine, I tell you! MINE! Violet: *to Karen* He's mine! Mine, I tell you! MINE! Karen: Oh-kay..... starts Violet: *singing to Karen* He's mine, he's mine, he's mine, not yours, but mine, don't take him from meeee! Heeeee's miiiine! Derek: *singing to Dib* She's mine, she's mine, she's mine, not yours, but mine, don't take her from meeee! Sheeeee's miiiine! Violet and Derek: *singing* Not to seem possessive, or to seem aggressive, but... Violet: Heeeee’s miiiine! Derek: Sheeeee’s miiiine! Violet: So don't you take him from meeee! Derek: Don't you take her from meeee! Karen: *singing* I wasn't trying taking him Dib: *singing* I was being a bit of a flirt.... Karen: Isn't that the truth? Dib: You don't need to be rude! Karen: But you were trying to intrude! Dib: I really need some food! Derek: *talking* Get the big headed boy a sandwich. Dib: *talking* My head's not big! Derek: *singing* But it's still the truth! Dib: *singing* And it's rude! Ellis (don't ask why he's back): Here's your sandwich, Mr. Membrane Dib: *talking* Thanks, you can call me Dib. *scarfs down the sandwich* Derek: He's eating like a pig! Violet: The only thing that rhymes is fig!!!!!!! Dib: *singing* Ain't that the truth? Derek, Karen, Violet, and Dib: This song is ooooooveeeeer!!!!!! song ends, and the whole room is staring at them like they're all insane Violet: What? I thought this is a musical! Julia: It is, we're all staring at that poster of ducks playing poker. Karen: Oh, so it's not because of the musical number? Tom: *sobbing* That's so conceited Karen! That's so conceited! Karen: I was just-- Julia: Quiet! You're in trouble! You made Tom cry! Go sit in the time-out corner! Karen: But that's the fourth time this wee-- Julia: Quiet! In the corner! Now! Karen: *mumbles* Fine. *sits in the corner* Julia: Good Karen! Karen: *has the look of 'I'm the star, but they treat me like a kid.....'* Category:Fanfiction Category: Comedy